Octoroo
The Sanzu River is the base for Octoroo, Master Xandred, Dayu, numerous Moogers and various Nighlok monsters. They all live on a ship in the Sanzu River. Dayu: With the water level this low, we'll never flow Earth. Octoroo: You're a downer Dayu. If we just flatten those human crybabies, the water will rise and we can sail out of here. Master Xandred is sitting on the floor, being served by two Moogers. Master Xandred: Stop flapping your noodles and start scaring some humans. Master Xandred grabs a Mooger by the neck and shakes him. Master Xandred: In case you have forgotten what scared looks like, take note. Rofer climbs aboard the ship. Rofer: You're in a violent mood today, boss. Octoroo: Oh Rofer! I'd ask you to lend a hand, but why not lend us tow? Rofer: How about I'll lend you two of the finest fists any world has ever seen. Dayu: I hope you don't brag like that in front of the Samurai Rangers. Rofer: Better watch what you say. If it wasn't for Master Xandred, where would you be? Dayu throws her weapon and it barely misses Rofer. Dayu: It's actually you. You should watch what you say to me. You have no right to even talk to me, you big fisted, little brain, nitwit. Rofer: Hey, I like my fists! And my brain...Dayu: Nitwit. Master Xandred throws the Mooger towards them. Dayu and Rofer get out of the way. The Mooger hits the wall and slides down to the floor. Master Xandred gets up and walks over to them. Master Xandred: That's enough! Both of you, stop bickering! The Sanzu River can't rise with you standing here. Rofer, you get down to the business of getting those humans to cry me a river. Rofer returns after successfully scaring citizens and battling Red Ranger and Green Ranger. Rofer soaks himself in the Sanzu River to replenish his evil. Octoroo places a measuring stick into the river. He notes the water level ahs gone up. By scaring the human world, Rofer's got their tear ducts flowing. Master Xandred walks up from behind and startles Octorro when he comments that's good. Rofer tells them he was dried out, but after a nice soak in the Sanzu River, I'm going to pound those Samurai Rangers into chopped liver. Octoroo gets excited over the idea of the Sanzu River flooding the human world real soon. Rofer vows those Samurai Rangers won't know what hit them. The next day, Rofer is destroyed by the Samurai Megazord. Dayu was standing by a window when she spotted a Nighlok splashing in the Sanzu River. Dayu: Swimming weirdo approaching off the port stern. Master Xandred walked over to where Dayu stood and looked out. Master Xandred: Hey! What's that creep Doubletone doing here? Doubletone continued to splash in the river. Doubletone: Humans are such crybabies when they're scared. Isn't it wonderful how their tears raise the Sanzu River! Doubletone swam over to the ship and climb aboard. Doubletone: Master Xandred, permission to come aboard. Master Xandred: What do you think you're doing here Doubletone? Doubletone: Nice to see you too. Master Xandred: I didn't summon you. Octoroo: Ooh, ah, ooh. He got a call from Octoroo. His reputation for ugliness got me thinking. His face breaks a lot of mirrors, but I hear he's a heartbreaker too. Dayu was skeptical. Dayu: This low life. Octoroo: Yup. He's actually able to get those pesky humans to give up their dreams and nothing is sadder to them than giving up on a dream. It'll make the river rise a good foot. Doubletone: Yeah, nobody does it better. Master Xandred became furious and slammed his sword down onto the floor. Master Xandred: That's what they all say! Master Xandred kicked a Mooger. The Mooger hit the wall and slid to the floor. Master Xandred: Do you know how many Nighloks have failed me already?! Failure is not an option! Master Xandred kicked a post hard enough to start the ship violently rocking. Master Xandred: You don't make the river rise, I'll make you feel even uglier than your face! You're giving me a headache! The rocking of the ship calmed down. Doubletone: Don't worry Master Xandred. Let me show you what getting just one human to give up on a dream can do. There will be so much water in the river, you won't know what to do with it. Drink your medicine and leave the rest to me. Later, Doubletone returned. Doubletone: I'm back! Did you miss me?! Dayu: Shush! Tone it down you foghorn! Octoroo: I mixed the Master's medicine. Now he's sleeping like a baby. Master Xandred was fast asleep on the floor of the ship. Dayu: Doubletone, explain to me what brings your menacing mug back here so soon? Doubletone: This kid I meet dreams of playing baseball. Tell Master X I'm going to grand slam that kid's dreams. Dayu: So, get going and play ball. Dayu picked up her sitar and started strumming it. Doubletone left. The next day Doubletone was destroyed by the Samurai Megazord. Octoroo was pouring evil water over Dreadhead. Dreadhead had just been in a battle with the Rangers. Dreadhead: Blood fire! Dreadhead is confident if he had a quart more of evil water in him, the useless Rangers would have been through. Octoroo tells him no joke, you needed that soak. Octoroo is confident that Dreadhead will get rid of the Rangers and then their world will be ours. Dayu walks in and she has her doubts. She picks up her shamisen and tells Dreadhead we would have already had it if you hadn't dried up like a pathetic prune. Dreadhead insults Dayu by telling her she don't own diddly. Dayu becomes angry. Octoroo tires to calm down the two. Dayu is about to go after Dreadhead, when Master Xandred walks in and stops her. Master Xandred wants Dreadhead to have time to relax and recover. The way he had those humans running and screaming was glorious. Thanks to him, the Sanzu River is rising and what's even better, there's nothing those inept Rangers can do to stop him. The next day Dreadhead is destroyed by the Beetle Blaster Megazord. Category:Monster